He's A Keeper
by Raeburn
Summary: Serena and Darien romance, but in the meantime...Mr.Smith is hitting on her? This cant be right, he's her teacher?!?!?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Title: He's A Keeper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The automatic doors of the arcade opened as a young blond of 18 walked in. Her hair was waist long and had it put up in a large ponytail. Her long legs were barely covered by the short black skirt she had on and her short, tight red v-neck shirt she wore turned every guys head in her direction.  
  
She walked in and over to the long counter. She sat down in her normal stool and placed her small black purse on the chair next to her. The arcade was not very busy for this time of the day, usually there were almost twenty kids running around, but there were only about five. She remembered when she was still in junior high, she would come to this same arcade and play the games and eat so much pizza and milkshakes that she wondered why she wasn't as big as a house by now.  
  
She watched as a tall young guy, a little older then she was, walk out of the back. He had blond hair and dark green eyes. He stood about six feet, maybe a little taller, and wore a pair of dark blue jeans along with a white shirt and a white apron over it.  
  
"Hey Serena, long time no see." He smiled, making her a chocolate milkshake that she always ordered; now she never even had to ask. She took a sip.  
  
"Thanks Andrew. Yeah I know, I had those horrible exams last week." Andrew laughed a little and nodded.  
  
"I know, just wait until you take college exams."  
  
"Well hopefully I wont have to do so much writing in college, all my nails broke." She pouted, looking down at her smooth short nails. She had them painted a light pink, with a darker pink on the ends. Andrew couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
The two turned around when they heard the arcade doors open and a soft jingle sounded. There stood a tall man, about six foot, and had dark black hair. He was very gorgeous in Serena's book, he had stormy blue eyes and his features were so soft. He walked over toward Serena and kissed her when she tilted her head back.  
  
"Hey sweetie, hey Andy." He greeted them, and sat down next to his girlfriend. It didn't bother anyone about their age difference of four years anymore. Even her father was starting to accept him, even if it was very slowly. It didn't help that Darien had graduated early and is now a well known doctor at Tokyo Hospital at the age of twenty-two.  
  
"Hey Darien, I haven't seen you around here either." Andrew said, handing him a coke. Darien nodded and looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, who was sipping at her milkshake.  
  
"Yeah I know, its been a little busy with Sere and her midterms and at the hospital, but things are starting to look a little bit better." He smiled, leaning over, kissing her once more.  
  
"Oh please! I need a break from all this mushy crap. I swear if you weren't my best friend Darien, I would have left you long ago. I mean she's got you whipped so bad." Darien just rolled his eyes and Serena giggled. "Hey bud, have you did what I told you to do yet?"  
  
"Do what?" Serena asked looking both guys.  
  
"Nothing babe, just some football stuff.Oh, that reminds me Drew, did you wanna go to the game on Sunday?" He took a sip of his soda then set it back down on the counter.  
  
"Sorry dude, I promised Rita that I would take her out this weekend. Why don't you take Serena?" Darien frowned to himself, but luckily he didn't have to say he didn't want to because Serena did it for him.  
  
"No, I don't like football, it's just a bunch of buff, sweaty guys running around a field." She thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, that doesn't seem so bad." She smiled at Darien, who was shaking his head no.  
  
"No way am I going to take you now." She giggled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're too cute, but you two guys talk about your manly stuff, I'm going to go on home." She stood from her seat and walked closer to Darien, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her lips met with his in a soft yet passionate kiss. She began to pull from him, but his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue slipped in to play with hers, causing her to moan with pleasure. They finally parted and rested their heads together.  
  
"I'll see you later princess." Serena smiled and kissed him quickly.  
  
"You gonna call tonight?"  
  
"You bet." He ran his hand down her face, cupping her chin softly, kissing her forehead. "Bye hun." He said as he let her go to leave the arcade. He watched her retreat from the arcade and heard a soft whistle.  
  
"You know, you are so whipped." Darien just nodded.  
  
"Yep, and she definitely needs to quit wearing those tight little outfits, or I am going to have to take her far away from here and never let her out of my site." Andrew just laughed and nodded. He couldn't argue with him, Serena sure did look hott in her small outfits.  
  
  
  
Serena walked into the large white house, disposing of her keys and purse onto the table next to the door. She made her way into the living room and sat on the large blue sofa. She decided that since nobody was home that she would go on to sleep for a little while. She laid her head down on one of the large pillows, closing her eyes. When she woke up she noticed that she was up in her room. How did I get here? She asked herself.  
  
The room was painted a small tint of pink, it was her favorite color as a child, and all around her room were pictures of herself when she was younger and a few of her and Darien. She picked up a small gold frame of a picture of herself and Darien. Her hair was done up in two small balls on the sides of her head, with hair coming out of each end. That was her style when she was younger, everyone use to call her Meatball Head, mostly by Darien in their early stages of dating.  
  
In the picture Serena sat in front of Darien, smiling as Darien rested his head on hers. They were at a picnic that Darien had set up for their one- month anniversary. He had picked her up at her house, trying to fight off her father as he ran her down to his red sports car convertible. He had given her thirty-one red roses to symbolize the thirty-one days they had been together. She had though that it was so romantic, and still did.  
  
She set the picture down and giggled as she thought of what happened on their one-year anniversary. Her father had caught them making out on the porch and grounded her for three weeks, which she was released from when her mother threatened to make her father sleep on the couch for those three weeks.  
  
Serena stepped out of her room and into the hallway, making her way down the stairs. She stopped when she heard two male voices downstairs. She could tell that one was her father's and the other was none other than Darien.  
  
"Sir, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Darien's voice had told her father.  
  
"Darien, I know how wrecking it must have been all this time for you, and I have no other choice but to give you what I was afraid to give you so long ago. I know now that you deserve it, but if you break her heart, I will break your neck."  
  
"Yes sir, but believe me, I will never hurt her; I love her too much." Darien paused. "I think I should head on out before the princess awakes."  
  
"Have a good night Darien."  
  
"I will sir, thank you again."  
  
Serena waited until the front door closed before she walked down the rest of the way. She couldn't see her father so she went straight to the kitchen, putting some chicken and potatoes into the microwave, pressing the reheat button.  
  
"Angel?" She turned her head and looked at her father, Kenji. He was a tall man, around six feet tall, no taller, with light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yes daddy?" The microwave beeped and she took the food out, setting it on the wooded kitchen table.  
  
"Its nothing really important honey, I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you. You have listened to me all these years about the guys to date, and now you have chosen a keeper." He told her softly.  
  
"What do you mean daddy?"  
  
"I mean Darien, he is a fine young man." He almost fell back when his daughter charged at him.  
  
"I knew you would like him one day!" Kenji just chuckled hugging her back. "Does this mean that I can let him come over without you chasing him away?" He nodded, chuckling again. "Thank you daddy!"  
  
"Your welcome Angel, now eat your dinner and go on to bed." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Serena sat in the kitchen, smiling to herself as she ate her late dinner. She couldn't believe that her father, the same guy who chased every guy, including Darien, off his property with a gun, had just told her that she picked a keeper. She couldn't wait to tell Darien; she would tell him tomorrow after school since she knew that he wasn't going to call now that it was so late. She disposed her plate in the sink and went upstairs to her room. 


	2. Chapter 2-Mr. Smith

Title: He's A Keeper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Serena was walking to school, slowly, surprising herself that she got up early enough to not have to rush. She breathed in the morning air and sighed. This is going to be a great day. She thought to herself. She turned the corner next to the arcade and ran into a warm body.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir." She said as she tried to pass him, but a hand gripped her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Its ok Sere, I'm sure you didn't mean to run into me." Darien smiled, knowing that she didn't pay much attention to whom she ran into these days. "You're up early honey." He said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"Yep, just so I could think about you." She teased, handing him her books to carry. "Oh, and thank you for walking me to school today Darien." She started to walk off, leaving Darien behind to stare after her. After finally realizing that she was walking off her ran to catch up with her.  
  
"I'm walking you to school now am I?" She smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I called you yesterday, but your father said that you were sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep on the couch." She continued to walk with him. "Speaking of daddy, he surprised me yesterday.he said that I did a good job picking you out and that you were a keeper." She leaned closer to him kissing his cheek. "I told you he would come around, didn't I?" Darien nodded. "Maybe now, you will start listening to me." She teased, causing Darien to groan and pull her closer.  
  
"Yes I know, I will remember to listen to you next time." He kissed her head, breathing in the strawberry shampoo she had used. "You smell so good today." He said into her hair, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Don't I always?" She teased, turning toward him, wrapping her arms around him, and causing him to adjust her books in one arm so he could hold her more securely. "You know.I haven't gotten my Darien fix in a few hours." She cooed, moving up on her toes to reach his lips better.  
  
"I think I can do something about that." He replied huskily. He bent down slightly, capturing her lips on his, softly at first then more swiftly, causing Serena to sigh.  
  
"Oh that helped so much." She smiled, kissing him again, and again. "Happy Anniversary honey."  
  
"Happy Anniversary Angel, your present is waiting for you, but you can't have it until tonight." Serena just hugged his arm, walking the rest of the way to the school.  
  
They arrived at the school about five minutes later. Serena took her books from Darien's arms and walked inside the large building after kissing Darien passionately goodbye. She walked through the large halls, passing many of her fellow classmates. She stopped at her locker; number 304, and disposed of her unneeded books and grabbing her history book. She walked into her first period history class with Mr. Smith.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Stevens. My, you are early today aren't you?" Serena just nodded at the middle-aged man. He was roughly thirty years of age with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, almost brown.  
  
"Yes sir, I wanted to walk to school with my boyfriend, since it is close to our four year anniversary today." She tried to make the teacher to leave her alone, but it didn't work. He walked over to his student, sitting next to her.  
  
"Your boyfriend huh?" Serena nodded, trying to scoot away from him. "Well, for some reason I don't believe you have a boyfriend, you would have said something about him sooner." He grinned, moving closer to her running his hand along her face, causing Serena to jump back in shock.  
  
"I do have a boyfriend Mr. Smith, whither you believe me or not, but you keep your hands off of me." She growled, getting up out of her seat walking out of the class with only her purse.  
  
"Serena, come back in here!" She just walked off, not turning back. "Serena! If you don't come back, then you may as well never come back!" He yelled after her.  
  
  
  
After she left the room earlier that morning, she went and talked to Mr. Chek, the principle, about trying to switch her classes. He had just told her that he would see what he could do but most of the classes were already full. He had given her a note to get back to class and sent her on her way.  
  
Serena walked past the students that were now watching her. She held a yellow slip in her hands along with her stack of books. Here we go again.I don't see why I have to go back to that class! She sighed, opening the door to Mr. Smith's classroom for the second time that morning and after setting her books down, she gave the note to the teacher.  
  
"Thank you Serena, you may take your seat.we are taking a test." He handed her a stack of stapled papers. Good thing I studied. She thought as she walked back to her seat and started taking her test. Within ten minutes she was done and turned it in. She was done before all of the other students, which was normal.  
  
After everyone turned in their test, a group gathered around Serena. Tracy, the school tramp, sat next to her. She had shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"So Serena, who was that hunk walking you to school today?" Tracy smiled, hoping that it was her brother, who was almost two years older then Serena.  
  
"Darien." She stated, trying to listen to other conversations.  
  
"Darien? Like your boyfriend Darien?" Serena nodded. "I thought you and him broke up years ago?" Serena shook her head.  
  
"No, a year ago he went to America to visit some family he had there, but we never broke up more then two weeks." Tracy's jaw dropped and looked at the blond. "We have been together for four years now."  
  
"Class, I have your tests graded, when I call your names, come and get them." Mr. Smith announced from his desk. "Greg." A medium height guy stood up from the back of the room and walked up to receive his paper. "Tracy." Tracy stood up from her spot next to Serena and got her paper. "Stacy, Tom, Michael, Sean, Cory, Serena." Serena walked up slowly and took her paper from his hand, brushing his hand accidentally; at least it was for her. She looked down at the paper and saw a large F on it. Her jaw dropped and looked over at Mr. Smith.  
  
"Mr. Smith-" she was cut off by his hand waving in front of her.  
  
"If you wish to discuss this, you could stay after class." He told her, but she just rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. That good for nothing jerk! All he wants is to get his ass laid, but the only thing he will get is a pink slip!  
  
The bell rang to end first period and students filed out of the room, but Mr. Smith called Serena's name before she left the room. Disgruntled, she turned around and waited for the teacher to say something of why he kept her after class.  
  
"You wanted something Mr. Smith?" She forced herself not to scream. She saw him get up out of his seat and walk over to her, stopping a little too close for her comfort, so she backed away a little bit.  
  
"I did, and you know what it is." He continued. "If you don't want those grades to keep dropping I suggest you find someway to please me." He looked her down, whistling.  
  
"I'd rather fail than to let you touch me." Her voice was like daggers, cutting into him. She despised the man, and did not try to hide it. "I am leaving now!" She turned and walked swiftly out of the room, going on to her trig class.  
  
Through out the day, Serena was called to Mr. Smith's room, and he offered her other ways to get him to stop. He told her all she had to do was strip for him and dance, which earned him a slap in the face, especially when he had said that she would happily do it for her beloved Darien. The man made her sick, talking the way he did, the way he suggested such things as for her to allow him to go down on her. The only reason she did not report him was that her parents would be very angry that she would accuse their dear friend of such a crime.  
  
Thomas Smith had been a 'friend' of the family's since Serena was ten. When she started to form into her womanly figure, he had started to try to get her into his bed. At first she thought he was only kidding, so she just laughed and ran around. She was so naive back then, and she didn't realize what he was trying to do until she met her first boyfriend, James. He had tried the same thing, but she let him do some things to her, things that to this day she regretted. The only thing James ever helped her with was helping her realize that the family friend was nothing more then a low life scum.  
  
Serena's parents were so excited when they heard that she was going to be in Mr. Smiths history class that they often made her take him cookies, causing him to think it was Serena's doings, and continued his attempts on her. Many times her parents had told her that if she ever had any problems in school that Thomas would be happy to help her. She knew he would be happy to help her, but not in school, but rather help her to loose the only thing she could never gain back.  
  
The last bell rang and Serena left the school grounds, heading home. Serena didn't really feel like going home because her mother would ask her how everything was going, and if she said what really happened, she would be grounded or something, so she decided to take a right instead of left. She passed the arcade and walked toward Darien's apartment building, Moonlight Apartments. She had once told him that the name suited the apartments, for they all carried the characters of a clear night with shinning stars.  
  
She walked into the building, stopping by the front security desk. A man in his late forties, early fifties, stood behind the desk. He was above average in weight, but he never seemed to mind too much. Once he saw Serena stand there he smiled, waving at her.  
  
"Hello Mr. Walker, you don't mind if I go on up do you?" She asked, taking a piece of candy out of a jar on the counter. Slowly unwrapping it, placing it into her mouth.  
  
"Of coarse not Miss Serena." He gave her a small key for the elevator. Since Darien lived on the top floor, which was the private section, you needed a key to get up. Serena use to have a key for the elevator but lost it when her purse was stolen a few months ago. Darien just hasn't gotten around to making her a new one.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and waved as she made her way over to the double doors leading to the elevators. Sometimes she thought of the place as a palace, and her being a princess going to her private chambers. When Darien heard her fantasy he had set things up like a castle.  
  
It was almost two years ago.  
  
"Darien? What is going on?" Serena had asked him. She sat in his car, blindfolded. Darien had picked her up from her house, running from her father, and helped her into the car after blindfolding her.  
  
"It's a surprise." He smiled softly. He had pulled up to his apartment building, parking in his assigned spot. Walking over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for his girlfriend, helping her out. "Careful, there's a step there." He warned her as he helped her over a small curb.  
  
"When can I take this off Darien?" She whined. She heard two doors open and her being led through them. She felt Darien stop her and reach behind her head, pulling off her blindfold. She stood in a small room, looking at a long pink gown sitting on a manikin. On the floor was a pair of matching high-heeled shoes and a small golden tiara on a pillow on a table beside the dress.  
  
"Get dressed, I'll be right out side of the door." He told her, leaving her to get ready. After putting on the dress and shoes, doing her hair with the tiara, she opened the door. She expected Darien to be standing there, but instead she found a Darien look-alike dressed in all black and armor, with a cape flowing behind him.  
  
"Oh Darien." She sighed and grabbed his extended arm. "You look so handsome."  
  
"You look like an angel princess." He bowed slightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Now, come on, we have many things to do, and very little time, I don't want to be killed by your father tonight." He chuckled slightly, pulling his beauty closer to him. They walked through the lobby of the apartment building, which was decorated in pink curtains and roses.  
  
"Good evening Princess Serena, what a pleasure it is to have you here." Mr. Walker bowed to her, kissing her hand softly, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Why is everyone calling me Princess, Darien?" She asked, still looking around.  
  
"Because, my dear, you said you felt like a princess when you came here, so I wanted you to have your dream come true, even if it was only for a night." She looked up at her handsome prince.  
  
"You did all this for me?" He nodded. Before he could say anything, she grabbed him, kissing him deeply with all the passion she could muster. The two ended up going to dinner and danced to some classical music in his apartment.  
  
Darien always did have his romantic side, even though nobody really believed her until their sixth month anniversary when he had broken into the office of the school and played I Will Always Love You on the intercom. Darien always said that you had to be romantic to an angel like her. Even thinking of things that he had said made her giggle and blush.  
  
After walking into Darien's apartment, she discarded her shoes, and set her purse and books that she happened to grab before leaving the school on the coffee table. She took the few dishes that were around the place and washed them, then putting them away in their correct places. She knew how Darien liked things neat, but sometimes he was too tired to do anything.  
  
I wonder where he is keeping my present. She thought to herself. Every year she searched and searched for her anniversary present, but never could find it. She sometimes thought that he hid it in some secret chamber that only he knew about, but he swears he doesn't. She decided that it would be too much work for her to search for it, especially since she knew she would never find it.  
  
After watching T.V. for a little while, she walked into Darien's super clean bedroom and laid in his bed, falling asleep quickly.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: He's A Keeper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The apartment door opened at exactly 5:10, the same time Darien always got home. He saw the small white tennis shoes by the door and smiled to himself. He could smell the sweet scent that was left behind by Serena. Taking his shoes off and placing them beside hers, he continued his way through the apartment. He was about to go and find her when he saw a white sheet of paper sticking out of one of her books, it had a bright red F on it. She never failed anything anymore. He though to himself as he sat down on the couch grabbing the paper, looking it over.  
  
"This can't be right, these are all correct." He said aloud, continuing to check all of her answers. When he reached the last question he shook his head in disbelief. All the questions were right but one. Someone's not being fair to my baby. He thought sadly. He got up from his spot on the couch and made his way back to his bedroom. Opening the door he saw the angel, who happened to be his girlfriend, lying on his bed with her hair cascaded around her softly.  
  
"Darien?" A soft voice asked when the bedroom door opened. Darien made his way over to the bed, and sat next to her. "I didn't think it was so late, I only wanted to take a short nap." She sat up, scooting closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"That's ok, sweetie, you can rest all you want to." He kissed her head, pulling her closer. "Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with a teacher?" Serena's head shot up and she turned to look at him. He seemed hurt by her not telling him. "I could help you, you don't need to go through this alone."  
  
"I know Darien, but I didn't want you to get upset. I was going to tell you today. It wasn't until today that it really bothered me." She said softly. "He never blackmailed me before." Tears started to stream down her face. "He gave me an F on my test! I know I had them right and when he gave me the paper he said we could talk about it after class, so I stayed. He said that if I could find some way to please him, he.he would make sure I never failed another test." Her sobs became more violent.  
  
"Oh honey! I'm so sorry. We'll go talk to the principal Monday and get this jerk to stay away from you." Serena shook her head.  
  
"We can't, he will never leave me alone. It's Mr. Smith, my dad's best friend. He will always find a way to get to me." She grabbed onto Darien, cuddling in his arms, trying to cease her sobs.  
  
"I wont let him touch you Sere, I will make sure he knows who he is dealing with." He kissed her softly. "Besides, we have a whole weekend without him." He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the counter top, while getting a washcloth wet. He softly cleaned off her face, rinsing off the salty tears.  
  
"Thank you Darien." She smiled through her sadness. Darien always made her feel better whenever anything bad happened.  
  
"No worries tonight, its our anniversary." He smiled, moving closer to her slowly. She wrapped her arms around him, giggling, and pressed her lips to his. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and parted her lips for him. Feeling this, Darien eased his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her to follow, which she did. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. "We have to get you ready." He told Serena and helped her down onto the floor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked, as she followed him back into the bedroom.  
  
"We are going to dinner then to the annual charity ball." He smiled, he knew she would like that. She was always complaining that she never go to go to a ball, but he said that she would get overwhelmed, and her parents said she was too young.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. "Oh thank you!" She jumped up into his arms, kissing his face all over. He just laughed and kissed her back.  
  
"I dropped your dress off at your house, since I didn't expect you to be here." He told her. "I'll drop you off and let you get dressed, and I'll pick you up at exactly 7:30." She nodded and grabbed her stuff, putting her shoes back on and stood at the door waiting for Darien. He just smiled and walked her down to his car.  
  
  
  
Serena walked into the house and was greeted by four of her best friends. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye. Amy had short brownish black hair. She was about 5'6" and always wore blue, to bring out her eyes. She was one of the smartest in the group, besides Serena. She and Darien had together helped bring Serena's grades from C's to all A's, passing up Amy's grade.  
  
Lita had brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders. She kept her hair up and always wore green. She was the group cook, she always made cookies and cake for everyone, just to kill time, and Serena loved them. She was also the most athletic of the group, always running and at the gym.  
  
Mina had long blond hair, but was only half the length of Serena's. She was born in England where she modeled for a few years. She was the one who helped Serena become a proper lady, and walk in a straight line without falling flat on her face, like Serena was known to do.  
  
Raye had long black hair, almost the same length of Mina's. She always wore red, which fit her fiery personality. She was the loud one of the group, always yelling at them for something or another, but nobody ever took her seriously.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked as she dropped her books and purse on the table beside the door.  
  
"We're here to fix you up." Mina said holding up a small makeup kit and curling iron. She smiled as Lita and Raye pushed Serena upstairs to her bedroom. Serena sat down in a chair and held out her hands for Raye to do her nails. Lita started on her toenails, and Amy worked on Serena's makeup and Mina started on her hair.  
  
"How did you all get here?" Serena said, trying not to move too much to mess the girls up on their duties.  
  
"Darien called us last week and told us that he needed our help. So of coarse we said yes!" Mina gladly jumped at any chance to do someone's hair or makeup. She was the makeover queen. "He picked us up a little while ago and told us to wait here. He wants everything to be perfect for your girl!"  
  
"Yeah! Darien is soooo in love with you, it is so cute that he wants you to have so much fun tonight." Lita smiled and closed the nail polish. She had painted Serena's toes a light pink, a lighter shade then her fingers, which were the color of a pink rose.  
  
"Do the four of you know something that is going to happen tonight?" The giggled but stayed silent. "I wanna know!" Raye shook her head.  
  
"Shut up Meatball Head, if we tell you then it wont be a surprise." Raye barked out.  
  
"I'm not a Meatball Head anymore Raye!" Serena cried back at her best friend.  
  
"Girls! Stop arguing! We have to get Serena ready, and we only have 20 more minutes!" Amy announced, finishing up Serena's makeup.  
  
"Ok, now that you are ready, time to get dressed." Lita announced, bringing out a full-length pink gown. The straps wrapped around the neck and the back started at the mid-back, showing off the skin.  
  
"Oh My!" Serena stood up and walked over to the dress that Lita held in her arms. "Its beautiful!" She took it from Lita and walked behind a changing curtain that she had in her room.  
  
Serena came out wearing the gown, twirling to show the girls. It fit her form perfectly, showing off every curve up until her waist. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, with her hair flowing out from the center in curls. She had two small barrettes on the sides of her head. They were small pink butterflies with wings sticking out. She put on a pair of high-heeled, open toed pink shoes, which caused her to grow two inches.  
  
"You look wonderful Sere."  
  
  
  
Darien walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. He wore a crisp black tuxedo with a rosebud in his front pocket. His black shoes were nice and shined, and his hair was neatly combed back. He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and three other pairs behind the leader. The front door opened, revealing Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye standing in a line.  
  
"Hello Darien, may we present your beautiful girlfriend.Serena." The four split, showing Serena behind them. She stood straight, with her hands held in front of her, looking out at him. Darien's jaw dropped as he stared at her.  
  
"You look.beautiful Sere." Darien stepped inside the house and covered the distance between them in two long steps. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her chin up to him, kissing her. He phased out the giggling and clapping behind them. When the kiss broke, Serena hugged him, trying to hide her face from her friends. He could tell that she was embarrassed, he was a little embarrassed himself, but didn't show it.  
  
"Are you ready to go honey?" Serena asked him as she pulled out of his arms a little bit. He nodded, walking her out of the house, waving to the girls. He opened the car door for her and helped her in without bumping her head on the door. "So where are we going to eat?" She asked as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They pulled up to the Moon Café, which was the most famous, and expensive restaurant in Tokyo. Darien stopped at the front door and got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening Serena's door for her. He threw the keys to a valet and held his hand for Serena to take.  
  
"Oh Darien!" She hugged his arm in excitement. This was the place they went on their first year anniversary. It was also here that he had first time he had ever told her that he loved her. She remembered that day fondly.  
  
"Ready to go inside?" She nodded, walking with him inside. They stopped in front of the check in. "Reservations for Chiba." The guy standing nodded and looked down in the small reservation book in front of him. Chiba, 7:45, Table for 2.  
  
"Yes Mr. Chiba, right this way." The two followed the man to a small table next to the windows. Serena immediately recognized the table as the one they sat at when they were there three years ago to the day. They were given two menus and the man walked away.  
  
"Darien, did you arrange all this?" Serena asked him, grinning from ear to ear. He simply nodded, and kissed her hand softly. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
"Nonsense, I would do anything to please you Sere, I love you." Serena's eyes brightened up and she leaned over the table, kissing his lips softly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hello, I am Mark, I will be your waiter tonight." A tall muscular man announced as he walked up to their table. He was in his early twenties and very fit. "Would you like anything to drink?" Serena looked over at Darien, almost begging him to let her have something.  
  
"Ok." He sighed. "We'll take a bottle of red wine." Mark nodded and walked to the back. "Now, you can't have too much, I don't need you tipsy at the ball." He teased.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but if we are reliving our first anniversary, we need the wine." She pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but if I remember correctly, you drank to much and could barely walk, and didn't I get into trouble with your parents for bringing you home drunk?" He smiled mockingly.  
  
"Yeah, but I ended up making it up to you after I was off grounded." She noted. Darien slightly blushed at her comment. "Awwww! How cute, my Darien, blushing." She teased, reaching across the table touching his cheek softly.  
  
"Your wine." Mark said as he came back to the table. He popped the cork, pouring it into two wine glasses that he had brought with him.  
  
"Thank you Mark." Serena smiled at him, causing Darien to get a little jealous. "Now, I would like to order now." Mark nodded, taking out a small notepad and pencil. "I would like the sesame chicken, and Darien would like the rib eye steak." Mark looked at Darien who just nodded.  
  
"Your food will be out in a few minutes."  
  
They received their food about ten minutes later and they ate while talked about what was going to happen later on. Towards the end of the meal they ordered some ice cream and strawberries, which they fed each other. After a while Serena noticed that Darien had filled his glass already three times with wine.  
  
"Darien, if you don't quit drinking that I will have to drive to the ball." She knew how much Darien hated having her drive his car, even though he was the one who taught her to drive in it.  
  
"Yes, I know." He set the glass down and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked, knowing that the check had not come yet. He stopped right in front of her, bending down and kneeling on one knee. At that movement she gasped.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: He's A Keeper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked, knowing that the check had not come yet. He stopped right in front of her, bending down and kneeling on one knee. At that movement she gasped.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere and I don't ever want to go anywhere away from you." He smiled as he saw her hand fly up to her mouth, starting to cry as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. "You can't cry you will mess up your makeup." He teased, handing her a handkerchief.  
  
"This is no time to be funny Darien." She cried out, Darien tried not to laugh at her.  
  
"Can I finish yet?" She nodded, still trying not to mess up her makeup. "Well now I lost my train of thought, I could just do this next week."  
  
"Don't you think about it, we will not leave until you say it." She told him, almost as an order. Darien chuckled and grabbed her hand, trying to get serious again.  
  
"Ok." He took a breath. "I love you, and nothing is going to change that.I want to wake up and see you beside me each and every morning. I want to make moves on you without your father trying to kill me."  
  
"You already do that." She teased.  
  
"Are you going to let me finish or what?" She laughed, and nodded. "Ok, now where was I?" He thought for a second. "Shoot, you made me loose my rhythm.Serena, be my wife, will you marry me?" He opened the black box and held it out to her. Inside was a small gold band with a large diamond on the top. He slipped it onto her finger, awaiting her answer. "Are you going to say yes?" He said shakily.  
  
"Are you nervous Darien?" He nodded his head rapidly, running his hand through his hair, messing up the perfect part that he had earlier. "Of coarse I will marry you Darien, you didn't even have to ask." She pulled him off the floor and into her arms, kissing him with the utmost passion that she could muster. Thunderous applause surrounded them, along with many whistles and halers.  
  
"Now, to top off the evening, we have a ball to attend milady." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front entrance where he paid the bill. The valet brought his car around and Darien opened the door for Serena to get in, then moving on to his side.  
  
  
  
The two walked into the ballroom together. Darien stood on her left side, holding her hand, rubbing his fingers over the large ring on her hand while smiling. The turned looks of many of the men there did not go unnoticed by Darien, and he pulled his fiancée closer to his side. They walked down the stairs together and onto the main floor.  
  
The ballroom was decorated in mostly Christmas Decorations and a mixture of designs was on the walls. There were about two hundred people there, filling the room nicely. Many people were dancing and others were talking among themselves at their table.  
  
"Dr. Chiba, how nice of you to show up." Mr. Banks, the main guy who put on the ball had said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was my fault; I kept interrupting his speech." Serena announced to the unfamiliar man. Mr. Banks turned and smiled at Serena, admiring her beauty.  
  
"My name is Gregory Banks, and you are?" He asked, taking her hand, kissing it lightly.  
  
"This is Serena Stevens, my fiancée." Darien announced wrapping his arm around Serena's waist protectively. Mr. Banks bowed slightly to show his respect and an apology to Darien for hitting on his soon to be wife.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Stevens." She smiled and nodded. "If you don't mind, I have some business to attend to." Darien gladly got out of his way and almost jumped for joy when he left.  
  
"Care to dance Sere?" Darien asked, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Sure, but if I step on your feet you better not blame me, I'm no good at this dancing stuff." Darien just laughed and nodded his head. They made their way to the center of the room and started to dance. 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4. Serena went with her rhythm and managed not to step on Darien. She did not notice the circle that formed around them and kept dancing. Serena felt like she was dancing in the sky, so free and alive. After the song there was a loud applause, something that had become very frequent in the last 12 hours.  
  
After almost a half hour of dancing Darien pulled her off the dance floor to give her a break. He took her to their assigned table at the front, next to the small stage that was set up. After Serena sat down, Darien walked over to the punch bowl and filled two cups. On his way back he saw three guys standing near Serena, trying to get her to dance with them, which she politely declined.  
  
"That girl is too irresistible." He said softly, walking back, handing her the glass. "Thank you guys for watching my fiancée, but I can handle it now." He announced to the three men.  
  
"Oh, sorry Darien, we didn't know this was your girl." They stammered out as the practically ran away.  
  
"I can't leave you for a moment without other guys hitting on you can I?" She laughed.  
  
"Of coarse not, that's why you're not suppose to leave me." She smiled, grabbing her cup from his hands, taking a sip before setting it down on the table. "Why were they so afraid of you anyway?"  
  
"Oh, that, its only that I have warned them about you, but I guess they didn't know what you looked like, and on top of that, I'm their boss." He sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, kissing it softly.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Serena and Darien looked up on the stage and saw Mr. Banks standing with a microphone in his hands. Everyone became quiet so the guy could speak. "Ok, first off I would like to think you all for coming here tonight." He paused for a second then continued to talk. "As you all know, this is the time to announce the Citizen of the year. As you also know, the citizen of the year receives a black 2001 sports car convertible, along with a $2,000 bonus. This years Citizen has shown great promise to Tokyo and has helped to raise over millions of dollars for research and shelters all over. This years citizen of the year is one of our youngest doctors at Tokyo Hospital.please give a round of applause to Dr. Darien Chiba!"  
  
Darien gracefully stood up, kissed Serena softly, and walked up the stairs. He took the small plaque from Mr. Banks' hands and walked over to the microphone. He waited for everyone to become quiet again so he could speak.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for this great honor. It is a great night tonight, let me tell you, not only do I get to be the first guy to become Citizen of the Year at only 22, but I get to take home the most beautiful woman." He smiled over at Serena, and laughed as all the women in the room swooned. "Thank you again, and have a very good night." He shook Mr. Banks' hand once more and walked down the steps back to Serena, who he took into his arms and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Darien pulled up into Serena's drive way and helped her out of the car. She had been dancing all night, and the excitement of the engagement had caused her tiredness. Darien all but carried her to the front door, wrapping his arms around her softly and bringing her close to him. Serena wrapped her right arm around Darien's neck and rested her left on his cheek, bringing him down, kissing him.  
  
  
  
Inside the house Kenji was about to open the door and warn Darien but he saw a glimpse of light coming from Serena's finger. Smiling to himself he called his wife over and pointed to Serena's finger. As expected, she started to cry from joy. For many years she knew they were going to end up marrying.  
  
"Come on, let's leave them alone." Kenji said, shocking his wife, Ilene, who just kissed him, pulling him upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Darien, I better get inside before I wont be able to." Serena said in between breaths. She was about to pull out of his arms when he held her tighter.  
  
"Do you have to go? I could always help you inside." He offered seductively, kissing her neck. "Or I could take you to my place." He said softly in her hair, causing her to giggle and pull him closer. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"That is a daddy-don't-like-you-that-much." Giggling, she kissed him again and again. "I have to go inside, before you will be too distracted to drive home." She moved her hand downward and felt a protrusion of his pants.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll let you go inside, but I'm coming back tomorrow." Smiling, Serena nodded.  
  
"You better." She kissed him one last time before walking inside. After she closed the door she leaned back on it, sighing, looking down at her ring. After a few seconds she ran upstairs to her room and got dressed for bed, falling asleep with no problem. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: He's a Keeper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Serena, honey, wake up." Ilene shook her daughter a little, watching Serena's eyes open just a little bit.  
  
"Ma! I just went to bed." She whined turning over, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"No dear, it is noon.So how does it feel to be an engaged woman?" That caused Serena to sit straight up in her bed and eyes wide, looking down at the large ring on her finger. "No, it wasn't a dream sweetheart."  
  
"Whoa!" Ilene laughed and kissed her daughter on her head.  
  
"The girls are down stairs, I'll send them up." Serena rushed to get dressed and a few moments after Ilene left the room, the four laughing girls walked in.  
  
"Girl let me see the ring." Raye said as she pushed everyone else away. Serena laughed and lifted her hand to show the girls the ring. "Oh my! It looked very beautiful in the box, but now that it's on your finger, wow!"  
  
"You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" The girls nodded.  
  
"Who do you think helped him pick out the ring?" Mina waved her arms in front of herself and the other girls.  
  
"I think we did a very good job too, it looks gorgeous." Amy added.  
  
"Yes, we did, but can we talk about this at the mall?" The other girls nodded, agreeing with Lita. Serena nodded and started her way down the stairs with the girls behind her. After they all put on their shoes and Serena grabbed her purse, the opened the front door to go out, but the were met by a short guy with blond hair, holding a clipboard.  
  
"Hello, are you Serena Stevens?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" The small man handed her the clipboard and a pen that he had in his hands.  
  
"Sign here please." He pointed to a small line at the bottom, which she signed, and handed it back to him. He gave her a small envelope and a set of keys. "Have a nice day." He bowed slightly and walked down the path of the driveway. Serena opened the envelope and red it out loud.  
  
"Dearest Serena, since I already have one, this one is yours. Love always, Darien." Serena folded up the letter and looked out into her driveway at the new black sports car convertible. "Oh my GOD!" Serena exclaimed as she practically ran out into the driveway to check out the new car, followed by the girls.  
  
"What's all the fuss out here?" Kenji and Ilene asked as they walked out of the house. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the sports car in the driveway.  
  
"Daddy!" Serena ran over to her father, giving him and her mother a kiss then running back to the car. "Girls! Lets go for a ride!" She said as she held up the keys in her hands. The girls laughed and got in the car; Raye in the front and the others in the back, with Serena as the driver.  
  
"Were we going? The mall?" Mina asked, a little unsure now. Serena nodded.  
  
"But we have to make a quick stop at the hospital." The car was started and they backed up out of the driveway, going down the road. The car was a stick shift, which wasn't a problem for Serena. Darien had made sure she knew everything about his car before he taught her to drive it.  
  
  
  
Darien grabbed the chart from the door and walked into the hospital room. He wore his white lab coat and black slacks underneath. He smiled, knowing that Serena loved him in his 'doctor' uniform. He sighed and looked over at the little boy in the bed.  
  
"James, how do you feel today?" The little boy was no older then eight, and looked like a younger version of Darien, with the midnight hair and the blue eyes. James turned and looked at Dr. Chiba, as he knew him by, and smiled.  
  
"Better Dr. Chiba." Darien smiled and walked over closer to the boy. James had come into the hospital a week ago with major injuries to his head and chest. A few broken bones and bruises were about the extent of them, but it wasn't the fact that the kid was hurt, but more of who hurt the kid.  
  
James Lyon was a victim of his father's drunken warpath that had put his mother in a coma for three days. Mr. Lyon was taken and put in jail after Mrs. Lyon had finally told officers that it was indeed her husband who did this to them.  
  
"That's wonderful James, you will be out of here by tomorrow." Darien smiled and patted the boys' head. "I will be back a little later to check on you, ok?" James nodded and watched his doctor leave the room.  
  
Darien made his way to the hospital cafeteria since it was time for lunch. On his way there he stopped by the front desk to let them know where he was, that way if Serena came she would be able to find him. A few seconds after he left the desk Serena walked in, followed by the girls.  
  
"Excuse me, Judy, but do you know where Darien is?" Serena asked the elderly lady. Everyone in the hospital knew about Serena, since she was always there. They all knew everything that went on with the couple, except the engagement, but that wouldn't last long.  
  
"Ah Serena Darling." Judy was always like a grandmother to Serena, showering her with gifts and getting all the gossip of what was happening with her. "How nice to see you!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you too Judy."  
  
"Darien just went to the Cafeteria not but two minutes before you came in." Serena smiled and thanked the elderly lady and practically ran after Darien. The girls just laughed and followed Serena's lead, but at a slower pace.  
  
The girls stopped at a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Serena led the way in and waited for the girls to all come in. Once inside the cafeteria there were many calls of her name by all the other doctors. She looked around for Darien, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Yo! Chiba! Your girls here!" Dr. Silver called out to Darien, who had just gotten his food and set it down at his table. Darien looked at the front entrance and saw Serena looking around for him. Forgetting about his lunch, he made his way toward Serena.  
  
"Darien!" Serena squealed as she ran to him throwing herself into his arms. "OMG! Thank you so much for the car!" She said as she kissed him all over. Many of the other doctors had to laugh, causing Darien to blush a little bit, but phased it out and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.  
  
"You are very welcome." He smiled, tilting her head back and giving her a proper kiss, causing the hoots and hollers around the room. Darien broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "I might get you more cars just to get a kiss like that." He told her quietly. Serena just giggled. "You going to stay with me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure." She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to his table. She was going to call the girls over but saw that they were being occupied by a group of surgeons, very cute ones at that. The two sat down and Darien picked up his fork, stabbing a piece of chicken and fed it to Serena, smiling as she took it happily.  
  
"Sere?" Serena looked up at Darien and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever think about what life would have been like if we had never ran into each other that one day?" Flashbacks of their first meetings came into Serena's mind.  
  
Fourteen year old Serena ran around the corner trying to make it to school on time for once when she ran into something hard, but yet soft. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hard ground that she knew that she would feel, but it never came. Instead, two strong arms reached behind her, catching her before she fell.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Ye.yes, thank you." She stuttered out, still lost in her rescuers eyes. "My.my names Serena."  
  
"Well Serena, it is a pleasure to run into you, I am Darien." He smiled, a smile that made Serena's stomach do flips. He carefully released her from his arms. "I was wondering Serena, if you would do me the honor of taking you out on Friday." She nearly jumped for joy.he was asking her out!  
  
"Sure! Um." She wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'm really late, call me later, bye!" She rushed out and continued running to school, leaving Darien staring after her.  
  
"Yes, sometimes I do, but I know that we would have gotten together anyways, it is destiny." Serena sang out, stealing another piece of chicken from Darien's plate. "By the way, have I thanked you for the car?" She smiled again, still not believing he had just given it to her.  
  
"Yes, but you can thank me all you like." He moved closer to her, capturing her lips in another heart melting kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Darien." She sighed out.  
  
  
  
"Oh man, Derek was just sooo hott!" Mina sang out, as the girls walked through the mall. It took Serena almost fifteen minutes to drag the girls out of the hospital. Mina found 'the guy of her dreams,' as did Lita, who just happened to 'look like her old boyfriend.' Amy was too busy talking to the doctors, learning about medicines and treatments, expanding her brain more, as if it wasn't full enough already. Raye had just sat at a table, admiring all the rich guys around her.  
  
"Mina, every guy is just so cute to you." Raye said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Raye, you are just as bad!" Lita joined in.  
  
"Oh please, you are all just as bad!" Amy told them, which was pretty much true, except Serena.  
  
"Excuse me? I haven't really looked at another guy in four years." Serena proudly announced, which was true, except for an occasional glance. "Oh, lets go in here!" She pulled the girls into a clothes store after seeing a short pink skirt that would go perfectly with her black tank top that she had just bought.  
  
After driving the girls home, Serena parked her car in the driveway behind her parent's car and walked inside. After putting her new clothes in her room she laid down on her bed and fell asleep, hoping her mother would wake her for supper. 


End file.
